Redemption
by Zephyr-Sombra
Summary: Vampire AU In a time when a city is in fear of a threat unimaginable, a secret organization releases an ancient vampire to help them, but soon the vampire finds more important things to fight for. One being an innocent youth with amethyst eyes. YYxY
1. Chapter I

**-Redemption- **

The storm continued to rage outside as lightning flashed across the bleak gray sky and the downpour of rain flooded the streets. Aged amber eyes watched as streaks of light ripped through the darkness while feeling the structure of the building shudder with the sudden boom of thunder.

"_Sir, Special Agent Mushira is here."_

"Send her in."

Hearing the opening click of the door, amber eyes blinked as the light from the hall way washed across the window before him, illuminating a figure in its wake before darkness once again reined as the figure closed the door behind them. "I'm surprised you could make it on such short notice."

"You sounded urgent on the phone, Captain."

The captain sighed lightly before turning his head enough so that he could see the agent sitting on one of the leather chairs positioned at the front of his desk. With another flash of lightning, the room's lights finally flickered back to their full brightness causing him to blink his eyes rapidly before focusing on the one seated.

"I reread the files on the recent murders… and I must say that I still find it hard to believe—but under the circumstances I have nothing that would suggest otherwise," the captain sighed, turning to look back out the window as rain continued to pelt against the glass mercilessly.

"I see."

Clearing his throat, the captain unconsciously twitched his salt and peppered mustache as he looked at his vague reflection in the window. "Doesn't it bother you, Agent Mushira, that there is apparently Demons scouring the city?"

"It does."

"Then why don't you sound concerned?"

"With all do respect, sir, I am concerned about what happens to the people of this city— I just go about showing my emotions differently than others."

The captain sighed. "I understand, but now back to the situation at hand. Aside from these two recent attacks, how many have there been?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to study the agent that was still sitting on one of the leather chairs.

"Eight."

"Ten in all… We've got to put a stop to these things," the captain paled, nervously stroking his mustache and beard.

"We will, sir. I have the squad tracking them now and I also have to report that we've found _'HIM'_."

Blinking, the captain looked back at the agent with an arched brow. "Him who?" he asked before feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge as the normally stoic agent's lips curled into a small smile.

"The one that will save us all."

**Elsewhere…**

"For crying out loud, Marik! Who the hell taught you how to drive—Miss Daisy!"

Dusty lilac eyes narrowed at the reflection of a pale skinned male with harsh cinnamon eyes that were vaguely shadowed by spiky white hair. "Keep it up, _Frosty_ and I'll throw you out the damn door!" he growled back, turning his attention back on the road to swerve into the deep turn, causing the other passengers in the vehicle to hit against each other.

"Dammit, keep your eyes on the road!"

"Bakura! Leave him alone before you get us all killed!"

Bakura grumbled as he shot a glare at the blue eyed brunet that had yelled at him. "Make me, _Rich boy_!" he snapped back, inwardly smirking as the brunet shot him a glare of his own.

"Enough bickering, we don't have the time—but Marik if you would please at least push a bit more on the gas peddle I'm sure we could keep up with them!"

Marik grumbled as he shot another glance into the rear view mirror to glower at the brown eyed, blue streaked black haired male that was sitting beside Bakura. "Damn back seat drivers," he growled, inwardly plotting on ways to torture the trio that was insulting his driving while pushing down on the gas-peddle as asked.

The vehicle sped down the twisting roads as a chorus of beeps sped up into a frenzied crescendo. "Marik, stop the car!"

Slamming on the brakes, Marik growled as he heard the tires screeching across the pavement. "For the love of Ra, will you make up your damn mind!" he snapped, glaring over the back seat to have a set of brown and cinnamon eyes narrow back at him.

"They're here."

"Oh that really tells me a lot, Damon," Marik grumbled before letting out a small 'oomph' as the blue eyed brunet beside him whacked him on the back of the head. "Dammit Kaiba, what the hell was that for?"

"To get you to shut up," Kaiba snapped back, glaring at the other while retrieving the holstered gun attached to his left leg and loading it with some special ammunition.

The beeps continued to get louder and more off beat as brown eyes narrowed down at the small red dots that danced across the black screen. "Alright, there's six of them and four of us, so we have to be--"

"Careful?" Bakura chuckled, earning a glare from the other. "Damon, hate to break it to you, but I think you're forgetting with who you're working with."

"He has a point, aside from you and I, that just leaves Dumb and Dumber here," Kaiba added in, earning a glare from both Marik and Bakura.

Rolling his brown eyes, Damon shook his head before reaching behind him and pulling out a large case. Popping open the lid, he quickly tossed out two modified semi-automatic handguns to Bakura and Marik. "Looks like it's tracking these bastards on foot from here on out," he stated, retrieving the last gun and fastening it into the holster that was attached to his right leg.

The rest nodded before quickly getting out of the vehicle and securing their own arsenal of weapons into various holsters and sheaths that were hidden amongst their clothing.

"Here, can't forget these," Damon smiled, handing out a small communicator that fit into the ear as well the long extendable piece that reached down to the mouth. "Try not to loose or break this one, this time Bakura."

Bakura snorted as he grabbed the communicator and put in place. "Bite me," he muttered, before turning away and running down one of the secluded alleys.

"Alright, as for the rest of you—_Be careful_! I know I stress this, but we all know how these _things_ work and it ain't pretty," Damon stated. "And I really don't feel like writing a eulogy filled with lies about you for your funerals."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Glad to know you care," he mock pouted, fixing his own communicator in place before taking off into another alley.

Crossing his arms, Seto looked back at the eldest of the squad and the ranking field agent. "So, is she still determined to go after the _leech_?" he asked, arching a brow as the other looked at him with a small frown.

"Vampire, Seto… and yes, she's still determined to go and get him and as much as I don't like it… I think she may be onto something about him being the only one that can stop these things," Damon sighed, running a hand through his blue streaked black hair. "These things are getting too damn crafty and not to mention after picking off some of the Werewolves… well it's like they're on PCP or something."

Shaking his head, Seto uncrossed his arms. "I know, I just don't think releasing an ancient _Vampire_ would be the best thing in the world either," he countered, giving the other a small bow of the head before turning away and stalking off down another alley.

Left alone, Damon sighed lightly. "Neither do I, Seto, neither do I," he breathed out, looking back down at the tracking device in front of him and giving it another glance before placing it back into the carrier attached to his waist and darting down another alley.

Stalking through the dark interior of one of the abandoned buildings, Bakura came to a stop at the sudden sound of footsteps. Crouching down into the darker shadows of the room, he carefully crawled over so that he could look into the adjacent room. Peering into the room, he smirked at finding one of his targets.

The target was built like an average person with a rather lanky frame, but the difference was that this person was ghastly white with dark looking patches that covered opaque blue eyes. The figure was also devoid of any hair whatsoever making them look like rather dehydrated or malnourished albinos than the true demons that they were.

Stalking a little closer, Bakura frowned as the demon in disguise dropped a large box before ripping off the lid to reveal some rather grotesque weapons that could only be used for sacrificial killings or mass murder. Tapping onto his radio, he ducked back deeper into the shadows so that the demon couldn't catch his scent or hear the transmission.

_( Bakura, what is it? Did you find one of them?)_

_-Yeah I found one, and he's packing some serious shit…- _

_(( Oh that really tells us a lot. How about telling us what he has. ))_

_-Oh go blow yourself, money bags. As for what he's packing, let's just say it's some rather nasty looking gear that could only be used for torture or sacrifice.- _

_( That doesn't sound good.)_

_-No shit, Sherlock.-_

_( I'm going to ignore that, Bakura. As for the demon, take him out as soon as you can.)_

_-It'd be my pleasure.- _

Ending the transmission with another tap to the ear piece, Bakura crawled back out to look back at the disguised demon to have his eyes widen as the demon shed its human disguise to reveal its true form.

The skin was covered in opaque scales or leather skin that was still a sickly white with dull patches of gray to black while spikes covered the shoulders and down the back, creating the appearance of body armor made of spikes and spines. Two pairs of horns protruded from the skull. The larger pair having an almost spiral curl while smaller pointed horns jutted out just above the eyes.

As the demon turned, Bakura inwardly flinched at the view of the demon's mouth. Aside from the lethal claws and the barbed whip like tail, the demon's mouth was just as lethal. The mouth opened by folds that closed both vertically and horizontally and each was rimmed with sharp serrated fangs while the interior of the mouth was large and covered in even more rolls of teeth as a forked tongue flicked out to taste the air.

'_Ugly bastard,'_ Bakura mused, shuddering at the view before ducking further down as the demon turned in his direction.

_--…-sty… they're… att-ack…!--_

Hearing the sudden jerky transmission, Bakura sucked in a hasty breath as he watched the creature stare in his direction. _'That damn idiot is going to get me killed,'_ he inwardly griped, sneaking back over to his corner from earlier and tapping his own communicator so that he could find Marik's frequency.

_-Marik, you numbskull! What the hell do you want?- _

Not receiving an answer, Bakura frowned at the constant static that echoed through the transmission. Feeling a bit worried, he reached up to tap the communicator but stopped as something wet and slimy dripped onto the back of his hand.

"What the-? Oh shit…" he blanched, looking up into unnatural opaque blue eyes that were narrowed down at him as another dribble of drool glistened from the demon's mouth. Scrambling backwards, Bakura made to grab his gun when the demon lunged at him, causing him to duck and roll out of the way before quickly getting to his feet and giving himself some distance away from the demon.

Retrieving the gun he received earlier, Bakura turned to aim it at the creature but found nothing there. "Damn it all to hell," he groused, keeping a steady grip on the gun as he looked around the room. Turning slowly, he cast a quick glance upward and let out a gasp as the demon jumped down at him, giving him only a second to react as he jumped back and instinctively pulled the trigger.

"Shit!" he cursed hearing the bullet ricochet off one of the support beams in the building instead of the demon. Cocking the gun once again, he took off running as the demon made another wild lunge at him from the corner of his vision. _'This is getting ridiculous,'_ he mentally griped, running down one of the halls to jump over some of the fallen rafters before turning just as the demon came around the corner- giving him a clear shot.

The demon wailed as the bullet penetrated its rough hide to only burst inside its blood stream, allowing the newly developed chemical inside the bullet to be spread throughout its body. Growling and drooling out globs of contaminated blood, the demon narrowed its eyes at the human target only a few yards away.

Bakura shuddered at the sudden look the demon was giving him as the once opaque blue eyes turned a nasty mixture of dark blue and crimson. Taking a few steps back, his eyes widened as the creature let out a bone-chilling roar before two more demons appeared out of nowhere… "_Oh Fuck!"_

Watching the demons take a step closer, Bakura didn't waste anymore time as he quickly turned and took off running down the large hallway. Sprinting as fast his legs could carry him, he darted around a corner to let out 'oomph' followed by a painful groan as he banged into something.

"Dammit Frosty, watch where the hell you're going!"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Bakura looked over to find Marik glaring at him while gingerly touching his forehead. "Marik…"

"Damn, that's going to leave a bruise…" Marik muttered before looking over at his white haired companion. "That's the name, Frosty."

Glaring at the infernal nickname, Bakura snorted. "Don't call me that and what the hell happened to your communicator?"

"Oh that… heh, well I sort of lost it when I was ambushed by this ugly looking--" Marik started before trailing off as 3 pairs of glowing eyes appeared in the darkness of the room. "—One of them!"

Bakura tensed as he turned to see the eyes as well. "RUN!" he yelled running over to his friend and jerking him up while continuing to run- nearly dragging Marik behind him.

Regaining his composure, Marik jerked his arm free from Bakura's grasp as he took up running alongside his companion. "I thought we were supposed to be the ones killing them and not the other way around."

"Tell them that," Bakura countered, looking over his shoulder just as the three demons jumped over one of the fallen beams that stretched across the hallway. "I've shot the one in the middle right in the chest and it's still kicking!"

Rounding another bend, Marik and Bakura both came to a dead stop as they ran out of the building to find Damon standing in front of them with a very large gun.

"Get down!"

Doing as told Marik and Bakura quickly went down as the demons chasing them leaped out of the building causing Damon to pull the trigger and release a small missile like projectile straight at the middle demon. As the missile made contact the demon let out another scream as the projectile impaled its midsection before exploding in a gory mess.

"Gah… I'm covered in demon guts!" Bakura wailed, wiping the slimy pale yellow goop from his face.

"I think I swallowed some of it…" Marik blanched, quickly turning away and puking at the rancid taste that tainted his tongue. "Ugh- that's disgusting!"

"Are you two alright?"

Turning to their squad leader, Bakura glared lightly. "Aside from the demon guts… _peachy_," he snorted before giving the large gun another glance over. "So you give the rest of us a fucking handgun and keep a damn rocket launcher for yourself, eh?"

"I'm the leader, I'm supposed to get all the perks," Damon smirked, causing Bakura and Marik both to glare. "Oh come off it you two… you survived didn't you?"

"Barely," Marik muttered, as he rose up his right arm to show the other two the ripped threads of his jacket as well as the bloody gashes that covered his bicep.

Damon frowned at the bloody marks before quickly reaching down into the deep pocket of his black cargo pants and pulling out a small first aid kit. "Bakura, patch him up while I go and find Seto," he said tossing Bakura the kit before tapping his ear-piece.

_( Seto, do you copy? )_

At the lack of an answer, Damon shook his head before reaching down and pulling out the tracker he had used earlier. Running his fingers across the small keys, he changed the frequency so that the tracker would instead find his companions rather than demons. Smiling as the dots turned a pale green, he took off running down the lane that Marik had went down earlier.

"Why didn't he just go down the alley that Kaiba went? I mean I know there's nothing down that way… hey wait a sec! What happened to those other two demons?" Marik asked, looking up at Bakura before hissing as the other applied the stinging ointment over one of his gashes.

"I don't know, but as long as they're gone I'm not complaining… it's already going to take me a week to get the guts out of my hair," Bakura grumbled, ripping off a piece of tape so to keep the gauze over one of the large gashes.

"The day you stop complaining is the day I'll turn my company over without a fight."

At the sound of the familiar voice, Bakura and Marik both turned to find Seto as well as Damon walking toward them, each one dragging a large chest behind them.

"That was fast," Marik stated, eyeing Damon before looking back at Seto and scrunching up his nose in disgust at the familiar goop covering the other's long trench-coat. "Looks like you got slimed too, eh?"

"Unfortunately," Seto grumbled, casting a small glare down at the blotches of goop that covered his jacket.

"Nothing your personal dry cleaner can't handle, I'm sure," Bakura muttered, earning a sharp glare before he turned his attention back to the unusually quiet squad leader to find him shifting through all the weapons in the chests, "Told you they were packing some serious shit."

Looking at the other, Damon frowned. "I know, and I'm worried because these are ritual weapons and with so many… it would be like a sudden massacre," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's just pack all this up and head back to base."

"What about the other demons?" Marik asked, recalling that they had been tracking six of them and had already taken out two so there were still four at large.

"I lost track of them and besides I think we may need to come up with some better ammo. The two we took out weren't even the ones that do the killing… just suppliers."

"So in other words we've been on a damn goose chase!" Bakura snapped slamming the lid of the first aid kit closed.

"Not really, we've just put a damper on the other demon's supply unit though. It's still the same clan of demons; it's just that the ones we've been tracking just make the weapons."

Getting off the ground, Marik dusted off his pants before walking over to peer into the large chests. "How do you know all this stuff?"

Damon smirked lightly. "Actually this is all new for me, but it's just amazing what you can learn from a woman."

Bakura shook his head before grabbing one of the large chests and dragging it toward the large van. "Feh, yeah whatever… seriously Damon you give her too much credit- we all know she's a freak!"

Seto shook his head before following Bakura's example and dragging the other chest to the van.

Exchanging glances between one another, Marik looked back over at Damon before casting a side glance of Bakura.

"Can I tell her that he called her a 'Freak'?" he asked, smirking lightly as the other rolled his eyes.

Walking toward the van, Damon shook his head. "Just get in the van, Marik," he sighed, motioning for Bakura and Seto to load up as well before getting into the driver's seat. "I think I'll drive us back."

"Are you saying that my driving is bad?"

"I never said that…"

"I did and I'll say it again. Your driving sucks!"

"No one was asking you,_ Frosty!"_

"Would you two shut up!"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Damon sighed lightly. "It never stops," he grumbled lightly before starting the ignition and popping the vehicle into gear as the van jerked to life. "I wonder if I can still get a transfer to the 'Lab' unit."

* * *

Aged lavender eyes glanced nervously at the odd décor of the large room as the trickling of the hall fountain filled the background. _'Maybe I should've worn a suit,'_ the figure mused, scratching his dusky gray beard while eyeing his reflection in the mirror to stare unconsciously at his casual overalls, shirt, and the green bandanna that kept his unruly gray hair tucked away. 

"Mr. Motou, sir?"

At the sound of quiet voice, the figure turned and offered the receptionist a small smile. "You can call me Solomon," he replied, watching as the young lady smiled in return.

"Very well, Solomon. Mr. Donavon has arrived and he'll be with you shortly."

Solomon nodded his thanks as the receptionist bowed her head and walked away, once again leaving him alone in the large room. _'Hmm for such a luxurious building… some of this interior gives me the creeps,'_ he sighed, looking down at the marble flooring that was polished and waxed to perfection, but the arrangements of red and black caused the entire floor to look as if you were walking on either lava or fresh spilt blood.

Shuddering at his mental musings, Solomon made his way over to one of the large black leather couches and took a seat. _'I wonder what that boy has gotten into,'_ He sighed as he glanced at a large painting of creatures he'd never seen before drawn much in the way the Ancient Egyptian painted or carved their stories and history on various columns and walls.

"I thought that would catch your interest."

Startled at the sudden familiar voice, Solomon whirled around to see the figure of a lithe man with blue streaked black hair and brown eyes waltz into the room wearing a rather snug navy blue outfit that was accessorized with multiple belts and pockets. "Damon, you should know better than sneak up on an old man like that," he chided, recollecting himself enough to shake a finger at the young man.

"Are you admitting to be an old man?"

At the question, Solomon glared at the other and 'hmphed' to himself as he crossed his arms.

Damon chuckled at the other's antics. "So how's the _Munchkin_?" he asked, causing the old man to look back at him with a small curve of his lips.

"You do know how much Yugi hates it when you call him that, don't you?" Solomon asked, earning a nod from the other. "However, he's doing fine with his studies… even though I don't think he's really decided what he wants to major in."

"I figured he'd go into archeology and follow in your footsteps," Damon smiled, walking over to sit behind the large desk. "I know how much he looks up to you."

Waving a hand, Solomon smiled. "I'd say History will always intrigue Yugi, but I think he wants something more. You on the other hand I'm very curious about… I mean what is it that you do? The last time I seen you, you worked for the government."

"Still do," Damon replied, crossing his arms over the desk's surface. "I just work for a special branch which is very interesting."

"Odd too, I imagine," Solomon countered, giving the room another look over.

Damon smiled. "Maybe, but then again its never dull."

Shaking his head, Solomon sighed lightly. "So dare I ask why I'm here?" he asked looking at the other with an arched brow as Damon merely smiled in return.

"I was just curious to know how you were doing and of course ask about Yugi as well since I haven't seen either of you in a long time," Damon replied, tapping his thumbs together as he eyed his elderly friend.

"Hmph, you're up to something," Solomon scoffed, causing Damon to face-fault childishly. "You're just like your father- meaning that you're clearly in over your head about something and need help in getting yourself out of it."

Scratching the back of his head, Damon pouted lightly. "It's not that bad. It's just you've been to Egypt so many times that you should know it by the back of your hand… but when it comes to me… well, I just think of it as a place full of sand and spitting camels."

Eyeing the other suspiciously, Solomon twitched his mustache. "What are you looking for in Egypt?"

"Eh, well… I can't really tell you," Damon sighed, giving the other a sheepish grin.

"A secret, eh?" Solomon asked, receiving a nod from the other. "Well how do you purpose I help you when I don't know what to look for?"

"Oh _Fearless _leader, c'mon we've got a meeting to go to ASAP!"

Solomon blinked at the unfamiliar voice before mentally chuckling at the annoyed look on Damon's face. "Fearless leader?"

Narrowing his eyes at the doorway, Damon counted down the seconds before a head of spiky white locks appeared in the doorway followed by another head of spiky pale blond hair. "I'll be there in a few, just go on without me."

"We're not going in there to be alone with her… she gives me the creeps. I mean I know Bakura is moody and everything…-"

"Hey!"

"… but at least he will crack a smile every now and then. I swear the woman is as lively as a fuckin' corpse."

"Friends of yours?" Solomon asked, eyeing the other with a small smile as Damon merely ran a hand through his hair and groaned.

"Co-workers," Damon muttered, glaring at the pair in the doorway. "Just wait for me –quietly- outside then."

"That won't be necessary."

At the new voice, both Marik and Bakura whipped around to let out a yelp before scrambling into the large office, allowing the new arrival a clear path into the room.

Standing up from his desk, Damon smirked at the hassled look on his co-workers faces before turning his full attention to the female that had just entered the room. Blinking, he couldn't believe his eyes as the lady smiled while approaching his elderly companion.

"Mr. Motou, it's good to see you again."

"Ms. Mushira, it's a pleasure seeing you as well."

Bakura and Marik both looked over at Damon before shrugging lightly, though Marik had to voice his own opinion.

"It's creepy to see her smile… I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing,"

Blocking out Bakura and Marik, Damon focused on the conversation that was going on between his superior officer and old time friend. "Um… you two know each other?"

"More like acquaintances really."

"Yes, Ms. Mushira was familiar with the work I had done in the past and she had this strange item and brought it to me. That item was still a mystery to me… but when Yugi found it… well, he solved the mystery and ended up solving a puzzle in the shape of a upside down pyramid with the Eye of Ra in the center," Solomon smiled, turning enough so that he could talk to both people.

Scratching the side of his head, Damon eyed his superior officer with a bit of unease. "A puzzle… how come neither of you could solve something as simple as a puzzle?"

Crossing his arms, Solomon shook his head. "I tried for two years to try and solve that puzzle, but none of the pieces seemed to fit. Yet… when Yugi touched it… it seemed as though the puzzle wanted to be solved—even if it did take Yugi a few years to actually put it all together as well."

"Mr. Motou, do you think it would be possible for us to borrow the puzzle for a while. I promise to bring it back to your grandson, but there is something I need to use it for."

Looking back at the young woman, Solomon stroked his beard. He knew that Yugi had become really fond of the puzzle and wouldn't part with it for long. "Hmm… I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Nodding to the lady, Solomon glanced at his watch. "Well I best be on my way back to the shop. Damon it was a pleasure to see you again, and you're always welcome to drop by. As for the rest of you… it was nice to meet you as well," he stated before turning back to the lady and smiling. "I'll let you know tomorrow about the puzzle, Ms. Mushira."

"That's fine."

Watching his old companion leave the room, Damon frowned lightly before narrowing his eyes at the woman standing in front of his desk. "Alright, what the hell are you up to this time, Destiny?"

Turning to look at the other agent, Destiny crossed her arms. "Nothing," she replied, locking her own blue eyes with his brown. "It's just he has something I need at the moment."

"Is this still about that le—I mean Vampire?" Bakura asked, quickly changing his words as Destiny eyed him warningly.

"If you must know, yes," Destiny replied, taking a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of Damon's desk. "The Vampire that we're after was sealed away by the power of six magical items, well actually seven if you were to include his own item."

"Well that's just great… so that means we gotta track down six more items," Marik muttered, crossing his arms while leaning against the wall.

"Not really."

At the new familiar voice, everyone aside from Destiny looked over to see Seto walking into the room.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, eyeing the other curiously.

Crossing his arms and he motioned his head toward Destiny. "She already has all six items."

"Well that's a relief. I really didn't feel like scouring the entire world to find some ancient relic," Bakura sighed, looking at the others. "So where's the last item?"

Damon frowned at the question before narrowing his eyes at Destiny.

"The last item is in the hands of a college student."

Seto blinked. "Why the hell would a college student have something like that?"

"Because it was given to him by his grandfather," Damon growled, glaring at the only lady present.

Looking back at Damon calmly, Destiny waved a hand.

"Why Yugi?" Damon asked, biting back the growl in his voice.

"There's a trick to the puzzle, and when Solomon talked of his grandson I knew he'd be the one to solve the puzzle. That puzzle is the key to unsealing the vampire that we need."

Rolling his eyes, Bakura scoffed lightly. "With all these old trinkets and sealing spells and supposed traps that you told us about earlier I have only one question to ask. Just who in the hell is this Vampire?"

Looking over at Bakura, Destiny's lips curled into another eerie smile, "He's a Pharaoh."

* * *

Please Review...


	2. Chapter II

**-Redemption- **

Walking down the cobblestone path way, Amethyst eyes glanced down at the now empty spot where a gold upside down pyramid once rested. Feeling lost without the ancient relic and its comforting weight, small alabaster white hands clutched at the vacant spot.

"Yugi!"

Startled at the sudden shout, Yugi jumped lightly before whirling around to see three familiar figures coming toward him. The figure in the middle was a tall and lanky boy with tousled blond hair and friendly honey brown eyes while the figure beside him was a slightly shorter boy with long pale blond hair, lilac colored eyes and nicely tanned skin and the last figure was a pale skinned boy with long snowy white hair and gentle chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh hey guys," he smiled, dropping his hands away from chest to grip the straps of his loaded backpack. "I was wondering where you all were."

"We were looking for you, but the _'bottomless pit'_ here couldn't get past the campus diner," the lilac eyed boy stated, earning a pout and side glare from the tall blond.

"Malik, be nice," the white haired boy reprimanded.

"Yah, listen ta Ryou an' be nice," Jou stated, to only receive an eye roll from Malik.

"Whatever," Malik muttered, waving a hand at Jou and Ryou before looking back at Yugi and cocking an eyebrow lightly as he noticed the tense way that Yugi was standing. "Are you okay, Yugi?"

At the question, Yugi frowned lightly. "… I'm fine," he finally mumbled out, keeping his head down to stare down at the empty spot and inwardly picturing the puzzle back in its place.

"Eh… where's ya puzzle?"

Biting his lip lightly, Yugi looked up at Jou to see him looking back at him curiously along with Malik and Ryou. Shrugging his shoulders lightly, he sighed. "It's in Egypt," he breathed, causing a pair of lilac, chocolate, and honey eyes to widen in surprise.

"Why is it in Egypt?" Ryou asked cocking his head to watch sadly as Yugi once again clutched at the empty spot.

"It's a long story," Yugi muttered, idly running a hand through his hair. "To make a long story short… the lady that grandpa got the puzzle from wanted it back to do something… and I have her word that she'll return the puzzle afterwards."

Malik frowned lightly while crossing his arms. "I wouldn't have let her have it, not unless I got to go too," he stated. "I mean she could run off with it and you'd never get it back… or loose it while she's over there an--"

"And yet she promised to return it to him," Ryou interrupted, catching the fearful look on Yugi's face at the mention of never seeing the gold pyramid again. Giving Malik a side glare, he quickly turned back to Yugi and offered him a warm smile. "I'm sure she'll keep it safe for you. I mean your grandfather trusts her so that should count for something."

"Maybe, but den again Gramps is always a sucker for da ladies," Jou muttered before letting out a yelp as Ryou stomped his left foot. "Gah! What da hell was dat for?" he wailed while hopping up and down lightly and holding the injured foot, earning a few amused looks from passing students.

"You're not _helping_," Ryou muttered, shooting the other a side glare before looking back at Yugi and forcing another smile. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yeah," Malik agreed, not wanting Ryou to hit him as he did Jou. "You said yourself that the lady was the one that gave it to your grandpa to begin with… so I'm sure that everything will be as Ryou says."

Smiling, Yugi looked over at Jou to make sure the other was alright. Seeing that he was, he felt a lot better in having his friends telling him that his puzzle would be safe and returned to him soon. Glancing back down at the empty spot once again, he sighed briefly before jumping back as Jou's sudden outburst startled him.

"Damn! I'm late _again!_" Jou yelled causing a few more curious looks before growling as his cheeks reddened under their odd stares. Groaning, he gave his friends a quick wave before running off and taking a flight of stairs two at time. "Outta da way! Move ya asses people, I'm late!"

Watching their blond companion disappear into the crowd, Ryou and Malik shook their heads before looking down at Yugi to see him chuckling lightly.

"Well I guess we better go and get to our classes as well, because I doubt any of you want to pull a _'Jou'_ and do a mad dash across the campus," Ryou chuckled, earning agreeing nods from his companions.

Yugi smiled before offering the two a small wave. "I'll see you guys later," he stated watching Ryou and Malik wave back before disappearing into the crowd as well. Left alone once again, he took a deep breath before walking down a set of stairs leading down into the campus diner as well as bookstore while clutching at his backpack strap. _'I wonder why they really needed my puzzle anyways.'_

**Meanwhile…**

The surface was blinding as rays of sunlight beamed down across the Egyptian sand. A few travelers on camels covered their face as the sand around them flew up in the air by powerful gusts of wind. Hearing a series of loud whirling noise over the roar of the wind and rolling dunes, the travelers looked up to see a large black helicopter descending toward them.

As the helicopter came to a landing, the whirling blades soon came to a halt allowing the sand to die down once again. The camels groaned and grunted as they were pulled to their feet just as the doors to the helicopter slid open.

"Land!"

The travelers blinked in mild amusement as a rather pale looking youth with spiky white hair and a tan youth with pale spiky blond hair darted out of the helicopter to promptly kneel on the sand as if it were the most beautiful thing on the planet.

"Would you two knock it off! It wasn't that bad!" Damon barked, jumping out of the helicopter to glare at the two currently kneeling on the sand.

Bakura growled as he shot his leading officer a dark look. "Not bad? What the hell did you call that then… a fucking _joy ride!_" he wailed, clenching his fists in frustration as he shot a glare at the helicopter.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Damon shook his head. "We don't have time for this," he growled, throwing a glare of his own.

Bakura growled and was getting ready to retort when he noticed the travelers from earlier looking at him in pure amusement.

"I take it you don't like flying," one said softly, earning a glare from Bakura.

"I don't mind flying… just as long as Kaiba's not driving," Bakura countered, shooting a glare over his shoulder at the helicopter just as Seto stepped out of the pilot's seat.

"Bunch of wimps," Seto smirked, earning a glare from both Bakura and Marik.

"Are all of you colleagues of Ms. Mushira?" another one of the travelers's asked with a deeper accented voice.

"Unfortunately, yes they are."

At the sudden voice of their superior officer, Bakura and Marik quickly got to their feet and darted over to the other side of the helicopter to unload the box carrying the special items that had been brought with them.

Watching them, Seto crossed his arms and smirked lightly. It was so fun watching those two avoid having to deal with their odd and mysterious superior.

Jumping off the helicopter, Destiny greeted the two travelers. "Thank you for agreeing to help us," she said with a small smile, causing Bakura and Marik to twitch and Damon to frown. "It's been a long time."

The tallest of the travelers nodded. "It has, but I do hope you know what you are getting into," he warned, narrowing his dark eyes.

"He's our only hope," Destiny countered, narrowing her own eyes behind the dark sunglasses.

The man nodded before walking over to his camel and retrieving a golden box out of one of the bags and carefully handing it to Destiny. "You know what he will need, don't you."

Damon frowned at the conversation. There was something extremely weird going on and it was nagging the hell out of him for not knowing it. Retrieving his own pair of sunglasses, he shifted his gaze to blink as he spotted Kaiba right beside him also giving Destiny and the travelers and odd, suspicious look.

"Should I even ask—or are you alone in the dark with the rest of us?" he asked, barely giving Damon a look as he watched the exchange.

"In the dark," Damon grumbled, crossing his arms. "There's more to this than what she's telling us and I'm about to--"

"Mother Fu—Dammit, Marik that's my foot!"

"Well don't leave it lying around!"

"Where the hell am I supposed to keep it? In the freaking air!"

At the constant bickering, Kaiba actually chuckled while Damon rolled his eyes and groaned before running behind the helicopter to find Bakura ready to lunge at Marik.

"You two are hopeless," he growled, glaring at the both of them before checking on the large silver case that carried all the items. "I just hope you didn't damage any of the items or you two will definitely have your asses roasted."

"Feh, the items are fine," Bakura growled, glaring at Marik. "My foot broke their damn fall."

Marik glared back.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Damon muttered, glaring at the pair before watching Destiny wave off the travelers and turn toward them.

Turning in time to see Destiny, Bakura inwardly twitched before eyeing the chest cradled in her arms warily. "More junk?" he asked, flinching as a glare was thrown at him.

"No," Destiny countered, running a finger over the box. "Just something to protect the rest of you," she stated, giving them all a rather odd look before making her way to the ancient structure that they could just now make out protruding out from the ground.

Marik shuddered lightly as he looked at the others just as Kaiba came around to join them, "Protect us from what?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know or not.

Bakura shrugged before grabbing the large case and half dragging it across the sand.

Seto rolled his eyes before looking over at Damon with an arched brow. "I wonder what she meant by that?" he asked, watching as Damon gave him a rather odd look before shrugging.

"I don't know," he stated, raking a hand through his streaked hair. "Just be prepared for anything."

"As always," Seto smirked before walking in behind Marik and Bakura while reaching down to retrieve his gun and loading it with the new specially modified ammunition while Damon trailed behind him.

* * *

_THUMP!_

"Dammit _Frosty_, watch where you're going!"

"I would if I could, but I can't even see my own hand in front of my face much less see your ugly ass."

With a sudden crack, causing both agents to jump the darkness was dispelled by the sudden illumination coming from some flare sticks.

"Idiots," Seto muttered, stalking by the pair to walk on down the narrow corridor.

"_Rich Prick_," Bakura grumbled, glaring at the retreating brunet before turning to find Damon handing him and Marik a flare stick as well.

"C'mon you two, we don't have time to toss insults… especially since our superior officer has disappeared," Damon stated, casting a wary glance across the ancient walls surrounding them. "And stay close, if this tomb is as deadly as we were told then there's bond to be a few nasty surprises waiting for us."

Grabbing the flare stick, Bakura snorted before tossing the other flare to Marik. "I hope she got lost somewhere," he smirked, satisfied with the sour look that crossed Damon's face. "Hey, I can wish, can't I?"

Smirking, Marik looked over at Bakura. "If that's the case I wish she was here to hear you say that," he chuckled, earning a glare from the other.

"Keep it up and this tomb will have you as a permanent resident," Bakura growled as his left eye twitched lightly.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand, Damon groaned lightly at the forming headache. Getting ready to yell at the two agents, his attention was diverted by the echoing shots of gunfire. "Shit!" he cursed as he quickly darted down the corridor where Seto had disappeared.

"Hey, wait for us!" Marik called out, running after the other as Bakura groaned and rolled his eyes before following after him.

"This better not be some sort of--"

"… Trap…" Marik finished off, slightly awed at what was happening before him.

From their position the corridor had led them out onto a balcony type of structure with stone steps spiraling down into a large room with sweeping ceilings and many torches that looked to be lit up by black flames. Below them though they could see Kaiba firing at something that they were still having a hard time believing in what they were seeing.

Creatures of obsidian and gold growled as they lunged at Seto while he continued to shoot at them to only have his bullets ricochet off their obsidian hide. "What the hell are these things?" he yelled, jumping back as another one of the creatures lunged at him.

"They're bullet proof," Marik replied before letting out a yelp as Bakura whapped him on the back of the head.

"_Moron._"

Ignoring the two quarreling agents, Damon raised his flare a bit higher to dispel a little bit more of the darkness shrouding the room. "They're… statues," he breathed, nearly dropping his flare in shock as he watched the living statues continue their attack on Kaiba.

Exchanging glances, Marik and Bakura both looked over to see if their leading squad leader was telling truth. Finding the truth for themselves, their eyes widened.

"Ok, we've dealt with werewolves, ghouls, demons, golems, and sirens… but living statues- that we haven't covered!" Bakura stated while watching as Kaiba ducked as one of the statues lunged at him allowing the creature to jump over him.

Marik blinked as the statue was totally revealed in the scattered illumination coming from their flares. The body was carved in black obsidian accented in gold lines to reveal a gold collar, and braces around the legs while the eyes were also outlined in gold as well as the inner parts of sharp pointed ears. "They're statues of Jackals," he stated, his voice wavering in mild awe as Bakura and Damon both glanced at him curiously.

"It doesn't matter, Seto needs our help," Damon countered, vaulting over the second landing to land with a light thud against the ground, glad that the sand within the chamber cushioned his fall as he quickly ran over to Seto while retrieving his own specially loaded gun.

Shaking his head, Bakura followed the other's example and rushed to help their cornered agent. "I don't think guns are going to help with this, since Kaiba has unloaded a few rounds on these things already," he grated while running alongside Damon.

"I know, but its only to divert their attention away from Seto," Damon replied, cocking the gun before firing it at one of the statues to only wince as the bullet ricocheted off its hide to bounce back and graze his left cheek.

"I tried to warn you," Bakura taunted, choosing to ignore the glare thrown at him before nimbly dodging to the left as one of the statues leaped at him.

Marik sighed as he quickly joined the others while pulling out a few black and silver colored spheres from his pocket. Dodging one of the statues, he threw one of the spheres at one of the fallen pillars that littered the floor to form a sudden cloud of black smoke.

"You brought smoke bombs!" Bakura yelled, rolling his eyes. "How the hell do you expect us to see anything-!" he ranted to only be cut off by a round of coughs as the smoke moved over in his direction.

"If we can't see them then they can't see us!" Marik yelled back before letting out an '_oomph_' as he was knocked to the ground. Shaking his head, he winced before the unmistakable sound of a growl echoed through his ears. Opening his eyes, he looked up into bejeweled crimson eyes outlined in gold paint and set into dark obsidian. "Ok, so maybe I was wrong..."

"Marik!"

Hearing the yells of his comrades, his eyes never left the creature looming over him. The statue was absolutely perfect without a single blemish marring its obsidian skin. The elaborate collar around the creature's neck was inlaid with lapis and rubies that almost sparkled in the faint illumination of the scattered flare sticks that had been dropped by his companions.

'_They're not just Jackal statues… they're statues of Anubis,'_ he mused, feeling his heart beat quicken as the statue glared down at him before in a brief moment seemed to morph into a more realistic creature as ivory fangs were revealed and even a drop of drool started to drop from the snarling muzzle. "Not good…"

Bracing himself for the feel of those sharp incisors ripping him apart, Marik started to close his eyes, but immediately changed his mind as the extra weight on him disappeared. Glancing up, he blinked as the creature once more looking like a statue stalked backwards while continuing to snarl lightly.

Bakura blinked as all the statues seemed to pull back and disappear into the darkness that shrouded the corners of the room. Looking in the direction that the statues seemed to glare at, he picked up his flare and threw it in the direction to only jump as something caught it.

From the light of the flare a feminine body was revealed, earning a small sigh of relief from the agents in the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bakura snapped, crossing his arms while glaring at the only female in the room.

"I found the chamber that we're looking for," Destiny replied, throwing the flare back to Bakura while motioning them all to follow her. "A few words of advice though, from here on out don't look down."

"Why?" Marik asked, looking down to only let out a yelp and grab the closest thing to him which happened to be Bakura.

"Marik, will you let go of me!" Bakura snapped, trying to squirm out of the death grip Marik had him in. "Oh for the love of Ra!" he growled, finally managing to wiggle free from the other before looking over and having his jaw almost hit the floor at the drop. "Fuck me…"

"No thanks," Seto chimed in, waltzing by the other to earn a sharp a glare.

"_Bastard…_" Bakura muttered, clenching his fists lightly while stalking behind the taller brunet.

After a few dangerous turns and nearly falling to their deaths, the group soon made it into another large chamber with more black flame torches lining the wall as well asa large gold sarcophagus resting in the center on top of a small island with zigzagging catwalksleading toit.

"I'm not going across that," Bakura stated as he looked over the edge to see nothing but darkness.

"I know you're not, because I am," Destiny stated, earning a few odd looks from the other agents as she started across the narrow catwalk.

Seto frowned as he watched her. The way she was walking was off and unbalanced. "What is she doing? I mean she's right handed so why is she starting with her left foot?"

Damon shrugged lightly.

"Because she knows there's a trap," Bakura chimed in, pointing up at the large beam that was currently holding two rather sharp looking blades that were tucked back into slots.

Marik crossed his arms. "But how did she know?"

Shrugging Damon took in a sharp breath as Destiny made it to the other side and watched as she stepped up to the large sarcophagi before opening the silver briefcase to reveal the six golden items that were resting inside. "Now what?"

With each item placed into its designated spot the torches in the room would spike up and the sounds of clicking locks would echo throughout the chamber as well as a series of growls that seemed to radiate from the shadows that covered the very walls.

Destiny let out a small breath as she carefully pulled out a golden upside down pyramid from the large pouch attached to her waist. Setting the pyramid in place, her vision was cut off by a bright flash of light before once again being submerged in darkness.

"I can't see anything," Bakura grumbled.

"I know," Damon sighed, frowning at the sudden darkness.

"Just a thought… but if that Vampire has been sealed for like the past 3,000 years don't you all think he's about due for something to eat," Marik mused.

"As much as it pains me… the dimwit has a point."

"I hope he _drinks_ you dry, Kaiba," Marik retaliated, glaring in the direction of the voice.

As if the darkness was never there the room was revealed in a dim wave of light to reveal their superior officer looking into an open sarcophagi. Not sure what to make of it and curiosity winning them over, the three of them carefully made their way over to the gold tomb and looked inside.

"No way," Damon breathed, taking a small step back in shock at what rested inside the coffin.

Inside the coffin there was a lean, lithe figure with honey-caramel bronzed skin wearing a starched white shenti and a long cape that was tucked across his torso with golden bands graced his wrists, biceps, and calves as well as a beautiful gold and multi-beaded necklace wrapped around his neck. Gravity defying spikes of obsidian trimmed in violet crimson covered the figure's head while a few streaks of gold grew through the spiky mane leaving jagged gold bangs to frame the figure's sharp, chiseled face.

Kohl brought out the sooty eyelashes that outlined resting eyes wile a few smudges of blood marred the figure's lips.

"How did he get blood?" Marik asked, looking at the others curiously.

None answered him though as the figure stirred. A searching tongue darted out between the lips to pick up the last remainder of the blood, revealing an impressive set of canines that would make anyone cringe in fear of their life.

"Hey, how come for a vamp he still has a tan?" Marik asked again, glancing curiously down at the resting vampire before looking up at the others to receive a few eye rolls.

"Moron, it's because… well…." Bakura stalled, looking around the rest of the group.

"You don't know either, do ya _Frosty_?" Marik asked, with a small smirk.

"Would you two be quiet! It doesn't matter that he still has a tan!" Damon snapped, glaring at the pair of agents before looking back down at the resting vampire. "Though for being buried here for over 3,000 years he looks untouched."

Destiny smiled lightly. "None have succeeded in getting this far to him before," she stated, earning a few baffled looks from the others. "Tell me you haven't already forgotten the Jackals?"

Marik shuddered lightly while unconsciously rubbing his neck. "Oh yeah, those things," he muttered.

Narrowing his eyes down at the vampire, Damon slowly reached out to brush away a few of the golden bangs to get a closer look at the unusual crown resting on the other's brow. His breath hitched however as nimble finger attached to a tan hand clasped around his wrist. "Shit!"

Hearing the word Bakura, Marik, and Seto looked over to see their squad leader's wrist trapped in the vampire's grip. However, they all remained silent as vivid crimson eyes glared up at them.

The crimson eyes glared coldly at the intruders before sniffing the air curiously. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the female whose blood had been offered to him. Letting go of the man's wrist, he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position to pull away the long dark cape.

Damon stumbled back as his wrist was released. _'For just awakening he's not showing any signs of weakness,'_ he mused, casting a small glance over at his superior officer to arch a brow curiously as he noted the way the vampire started at her.

Shaking it off, he motioned toward the other agents. "Grab the items, I don't think we want to forget them," he ordered, taking a few more steps away from the vampire.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura mocked the order while going over to the lid and kneeling down to start retrieving the items when a dusky hand dropped into his line of vision to snatch the puzzle from its spot. Blinking, he quickly looked up to see the crimson eyed vampire holding the puzzle carefully.

Running his hands across the familiar golden relic, crimson eyes looked down at the white haired male. Narrowing his eyes lightly, he hissed threateningly before turning back to the female and closing his eyes to concentrate, letting his mind piece together the strange new form of language that he had heard earlier, allowing him to learn it in an instant.

"Why have you awoken me?"

Marik jumped at the sudden new voice. He had been ready for the ancient vampire to start spitting out Ancient Egyptian rather than English. "How the hell? He's… I mean he's talking…"

"Breath moron," Bakura muttered, whapping Marik on the shoulder. "Just ignore it."

Destiny smiled while bowing her head lightly. "We needed your help," she replied, keeping her voice soft which surprised all the other agents in the room.

The vampire continued to watch her closely before looking down at the puzzle in his hands. "Where you the one that solved my puzzle?" he asked, glancing back at the female.

"No, but I do know who did," Destiny replied, before raising her head to level her eyes with his. "And if you agree to help us I will take you to the one that solved it."

Damon frowned as he listened to the conversation and not liking the route it was taking. "You can't do that!" he yelled before instantly cringing as crimson eyes glared back at him.

Glaring at the mortal, the vampire snorted before looking back at the female and bowing his head agreement. "You have a deal."

"Then welcome back to the world of the living, Pharaoh Atemu."


	3. Chapter III

**-Redemption- **

The large briefing room was in an uproar by the various voices that seemed to bounce off the walls of the room as members of each assembled squad sat in their designated seats at the large black and silver marble table.

"Have you heard about the Vampire?"

"Heard he's pretty old for a _leech."_

"I even heard that he was king or something."

"I don't see why we need help from some _leech_."

With all the statements and questions flying around the room, wild lilac eyes turned to look at the rest of his squad members. "Y'know I'm sort of curious on why we needed to resurrect the Vampire as well," Marik sighed, crossing his arms leisurely over the table's surface. "Boss lady never really gave us a real reason why we needed _his_ help."

Blowing a rogue bang from his face, Bakura snorted lightly. "I doubt she'd even give us a real reason anyways."

"Hmph, you're just too chicken shit to ask her, aren't ya _Frosty_?" Marik taunted, earning a sharp glare before instinctively moving his foot as Bakura stomped his left boot down harshly under the table. "Hah, missed!"

Sapphire blue eyes rolled at the constant squabbling agents before Seto turned to regard the other assembled agents sitting at the table. "We're missing two agents," he stated, catching Damon's attention as he made a slight incline of his head to point over to the empty seats on the other side of the table.

Damon frowned as he narrowed his eyes at the last two remaining members of the _'B' _Squad. "Where's Rex and Weevil?" he asked, causing the two remaining squad agents to look at each other before looking back at him.

"In the Infirmary," stated one of the agents as he brushed a few strands of his long silvery white hair back to reveal a black eye patch covering his left eye.

Bakura snorted lightly at the words. "Let me guess, they shot each other again didn't they?" he chortled, earning a disapproving glare from Damon. "_What?_ You know it's happened before!"

Shaking his head at Bakura, Damon turned back to the agent that had spoken. "What happened to them this time, Pegasus?" he asked, giving a side glance to Bakura as warning to not say another word.

Looking back at the higher ranked agent, Pegasus narrowed his remaining mahogany eye. "They were injured in the last raid. A pair of demons attacked them and they weren't fast enough to get out of the way. However, Keith and I did manage to make it to them before the demons managed to kill them, but they were still in rather critical condition when we brought them back here."

"How much ya wanta bet they were arguing so loud that it attracted the demons?" Bakura mumbled, earning a small smirk from Marik.

Seto smirked lightly as well. "Then maybe the two of you should tell them your secrets, since we all know how you two bicker like an old married couple," he added in, earning a heated glare from both agents.

"Keep it up _rich _boy and it won't be the demons you'll have to worry about!" Bakura snapped, glaring at the brunet.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Damon groaned in frustration. "The three of you knock it off--"

"Three? Hey, I haven't even done anything… yet anyways," Marik pouted, causing Damon's left eye to twitch in annoyance. "Sorry, go ahead and continue."

Enjoying the mental image of strangling his three co-agents, Damon sighed before turning back to the agent he was talking to earlier. "What exactly happened?" he asked calmly while giving side warning glares to the agents beside him.

Another agent with dusty blond hair and wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and a rather patriotic bandanna was the one to speak this time around as he scratched the stubble on his chin. "Well we'd been communicating with each other on the radios when Weevil mentioned that the demon he was tailing had disappeared and then Rex said the same thing. Pegs and I were still watching our targets and they hadn't pulled a _Houdini_ with us yet, so we thought that Rex and Weevil could handle their problem."

"Well after a few minutes Weevil came back on the line and sounded as though he'd run a marathon and we could heard something growling in the background as well as a grinding sound. Rex radioed and said he'd check it out and then both of their lines went dead and when we looked up both of our own targets had disappeared so we left and went to check on Rex and Weevil to find them on the ground with all four demons looming over them ripping at them."

Bakura inwardly shuddered as he recalled his earlier encounter with the demon that had drooled on him. "Didn't they even get a single shot in?" he asked, a bit surprised at neither having mentioned anything about the sound of gunfire.

"Apparently they didn't have time," Pegasus replied, looking at Damon with a narrowed stare. "We checked their weapons and neither had any missing ammo. It was like those demons knew we were there—like they were expecting us."

Blinking at the news, Damon was getting ready to reply when the large double doors opened to reveal none other than their female superior officer.

"You could almost say they were," Destiny stated calmly while walking into the room to give Pegasus an indifferent gaze before turning to find Damon giving her a rather annoyed look. "I think there is something that all of you need to be aware of now."

"Like why we have a Vampire in the building," Bakura whispered, causing Marik to nod in agreement.

"Yes _that_ too," Destiny stated, giving Bakura a pointed look which caused the agent to cringe lightly. "I'm sure that you have all heard of what happened earlier and the fact that there is a Vampire in this building. However, he is no threat and should be treated with respect."

"Isn't he something we should be hunting instead of playing house guest with?" asked an agent with black hair pulled into tight ponytail and vivid emerald green eyes. "I mean he is a Vampire."

Damon inwardly flinched at the question and felt sorry for Duke.

"This Vampire is different. He will be helping us take down these demons," Destiny countered, giving Duke a rather cold look which caused the agent to cringe. "That's not the issue at hand though. There is something more important that the rest of you need to be aware of."

"This isn't going to be something good is it?" Bakura asked, tugging on Damon's sleeve to get the other agent's attention.

"I have no idea," Damon sighed. "But I've got a bad feeling about this."

"We've been underestimating these demons. They are far more cunning than they appeared and much more dangerous. After the recent murders and the attacks on two of our agents, I have delved deeper into everything that has happened thus far and have come to learn that these demons are much more aware of their surroundings because they have _hyper _senses. This leads me to believe that they are able to detect our presence because of scent."

"Y'mean they can smell us?" Marik asked, looking at Destiny to receive a small nod. "Well _Frosty, _I guess its time for you to familiarize yourself with the showers from now on."

"_Bastard_," Bakura growled, shooting the other agent a seething glare.

"That's enough you two," Destiny chided, her voice cold yet calm. "On another note; since most of you have claimed that the prototype ammunition that is currently used isn't all that effective, we've come up with some new weaponry as well as ammunition."

"The other ammo worked just fine as long as it was shot out of a damn bazooka," Bakura muttered, casting a small glance at Damon.

Shaking his head, Damon rolled his eyes. "Would you drop it already about the launcher," he grumbled irritably.

"This new ammunition explodes on contact dispersing several microscopic shards into the demon's bloodstream where the chemicals in each shard will erupt and attack the demon's insides causing them to self destruct," Destiny explained while retrieving her own 45 magnum from the holster strap around her leg to unload a small bullet that was outlined in gold while the insides seemed to glow pale blue and showing it to the other agents. "We've dubbed these as _Reaper Ammo_ and after this briefing I'd advise you all to go to the weapons unit and pick some up."

"And be sure to have an umbrella with you after you shoot them," Marik muttered, running his hand through his spiky pale blond hair. "Or else you'll be spending the next 4 or more hours washing demon guts out of your hair and off your clothes."

Running a hand down his face in exasperation, Damon rolled his eyes before glancing at the Leading official in the room. "So exactly how is this Vampire going to be of any help to us? I mean he's been asleep for the last 3,000 years and I'm sure he's not up to date on modern weaponry or how to fight."

Crossing her arms, Destiny turned to look at the blue streaked black haired agent. "Maybe so, but if you continue to think that way then you are underestimating the true ability of Vampires," she stated with a small smirk while placing the small bullet back into an ammo clip and reloading her gun before putting it away. "As for him helping us… well, the demons won't be able to smell him, so therefore he will have the element of surprise on his side."

"So I'm guessing that we'll be training this Vampire to fight, won't we?" Bakura asked, receiving a nod. "_Figures_…" he muttered before forcing a small smirk. "I want to teach him weaponry."

Damon glanced at the white haired agent warily. "You better not blow anything up like you did the last time," he chided, earning a small glare.

"That _wasn't _me!" Bakura countered, pointing an accusing finger at the innocently whistling spiky pale blond haired agent beside him. "It was the _Porcupine head _over here!"

"I'm surrounded by _idiots_," Seto muttered, shaking his head.

Ignoring the quarreling agents behind her, Destiny turned to face the rest of the agents in the room. "A training routine will begin in 2 hours and I expect everyone to be there on time. Pegasus, Keith, the two of you will be the first ones to start off the training," she stated, bowing her head lightly as the two agents saluted before she turned and left the room.

"Meeting adjourned then," Damon sighed, glad that the meeting was finally over so that he could go and find out some more about their Vampire guest as well as a few other things. "You're all dismissed."

* * *

Crimson eyes continued to gaze over the large skyscraping buildings that covered the vast city. Even from the distance, he could almost see every individual through the various windows in the large buildings as well as the humans that darted around the busy streets. Taking a deep breath, he glanced over his shoulder just as the large oak doors opened to reveal the familiar figure of the blue streaked black haired agent that he remembered from his awakening.

Entering his office, Damon jumped as he noticed the figure standing in the window. Blinking, his eyes soon narrowed as he glanced over the vampire's new look. Instead of the white shenti and colored sash around his waist, the vampire was now sporting tight low riding black leather pants that flared to reveal black leather boots while a series of silver mesh chainmail ran down the leg.

Wrapped around the vampire's right thigh were two silver studded black belts while around his waist was two more black belts with a silver buckle: one placed to secure the pants on his hips while the other hug off his hips. The tight shirt was sleeveless and made in a vest style. The back was made completely of chainmail while the front was covered in black leather with a series of buckles that were decorated in a few patches of silver mesh.

Three black belts covered the vampire's left bicep while a large silver bangle covered the right one. To top off the rest of the look there was a black leather choker wrapped around his neck followed by a rather thick looking chain that carried the gold pyramid which rested against his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, glaring lightly at the vampire as he caught sight of the familiar puzzle around the other's neck.

"Admiring the view," Atemu countered, crossing his arms lightly as he turned to face the agent fully.

Shaking it off, Damon shook his head. "Oh, and where did you get the clothes?" he asked, eyeing the other again.

"They were given to me by my _kin_," Atemu replied, watching as Damon arched a curious brow.

Cocking his head curiously, Damon frowned at the word. He'd heard the word mentioned many times before by Weres talking about those of their family… but there wasn't any more vampires around… where they? Shaking off his train of thoughts, he leaned across the desk and crossed his arms. "So you're name is Atemu, right?"

Atemu nodded. "And your name is Damon if I remember correctly."

"That's right," Damon smirked, feeling a little bit more at ease with the vampire. "So Atemu, what do you think of this place so far?"

Turning away to glance out the window, Atemu sighed. "It's odd. This time is full of things that are truly remarkable… but where are the shrines to the Gods and Goddesses?" he asked, turning back to look at the agent while narrowing his eyes. "Or have they turned against all of us after my betrayal?"

Flabbergasted, Damon blinked before shaking his head. "Um… well I guess it depends on your religion. Around here there's churches for some to pray," he rambled off, not really sure on how to answer the other. However, he was curious about the betrayal that the other spoke of. "What did you mean by 'Your betrayal'?"

Atemu growled lightly to himself before looking at the other while gently caressing the gold pyramid against his chest. Feeling the comfort of the ancient relic, he sighed lightly before looking back at the agent and shaking his head. "It's a story for another time."

Inwardly grumbling at the lack of an answer, Damon frowned before glancing down at the pyramid. "What are you going to do when you find the one that solved your puzzle?" he asked, slightly cocking his head to the side curiously.

Caressing the pyramid, Atemu heaved another sigh. "That is something else I can't tell you."

"_What? _Why not?" Damon asked, narrowing his own brown eyes against Atemu's crimson.

Before another word could be tossed between the two of them another figure entered the room with an exact duplicate of the pyramid around the vampire's neck. "Am I interrupting anything?" the figure asked, raising haunting blue eyes to look at the two in the room.

"Nothing Shadi," Damon replied while looking down at the pyramid curiously. "What are you doing with that?"

Shadi offered the other a small smile. "This is going to the one who solved the original," he stated.

Damon frowned as he looked at the replica before glancing back at the real thing. "I'm guessing Destiny was the one that wanted you to craft it wasn't she?" he asked, earning a nod. _'Damn her,'_ he inwardly growled, wishing the woman was in front of her so he could wring her neck. "Can I ask why?"

Shadi shrugged. "She didn't say… only that it was part of the challenge for the Pharaoh."

"Should've known," Damon muttered, casting a dark look at the vampire before turning back to Shadi. "So what can I help you with?"

Covering the pyramid replica with a scarlet veil, Shadi carefully placed the item on the desk. "Destiny wanted you to deliver it."

Atemu's eyes widened as he looked over at Damon to watch the other glare at the replica before carefully picking it up and giving Shadi a small nod before the other agent walked to the door. Waiting for Shadi to leave, he narrowed his eyes lightly as he was once again alone in the room with the other agent. "You know the one I seek."

Glaring at the vampire, Damon nodded. "Yes I do," he growled, not wanting this vampire anywhere near the one he'd always consider as his little brother.

Frowning at the other, Atemu bit back a hiss. "Tell me about them," he managed out through clenched teeth, not wanting to lash out at the agent for the disrespectful tone.

Clutching the replica puzzle closer to his chest, Damon shook his head while walking to the door. "No, and just between you and me. I don't want you any where near the one I'm giving this to… because if I find you there I'll stake you myself!"

Biting back another hiss, Atemu reigned in his emotions to let a smirk cross his lips. "I'd like to see you try," he countered, causing Damon's eye to twitch. "However, know this _mortal_. I will find the one that solved the puzzle and when I do, nothing will come between us—not even you."

Growling, Damon stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him. Destiny was definitely out of her mind and onto his shit list for this. Cursing every breath, he stalked down the hallway before exiting the building so that he could deliver the relic and get away from the vampire.

* * *

"Yugi, what in the world are you doing?"

Looking up at his elder with a sheepish grin, Yugi rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. "…Um… just looking for something," he stated between nervous, sheepish chuckles as he tried to move some of the mess of papers under his bed.

"Like what?" Solomon asked with an arched brow as he surveyed the various stacks of papers and books that surrounded his grandson.

"Just looking for something that would make for an interesting report," Yugi rushed out, not really sure on what he should tell the other.

"A report eh?" Solomon questioned, stroking his beard lightly before looking back at his grandson. "What is this report about? How to make a mess?"

Snorting at his grandfather's remark, Yugi turned his head away so that his grandfather couldn't watch him roll his eyes.

Shaking his head at his grandson, Solomon smiled while glancing up at the clock. "Well I thought I would tell you that Damon called and told me that he would be bringing your puzzle back to you tonight."

Amethyst eyes instantly looked up at the elder with sudden jubilation as Yugi smiled brightly. "Really?" he asked, earning a nod from the other. "That's great! I was worried that I'd never get my puzzle back!"

"I told you that Ms. Mushira could be trusted with it," Solomon countered while crossing his arms across his chest.

"I know Grandpa… it's just Malik said a few things that had me worried," Yugi sighed with a small shrug. "Then again that's typical for Malik."

Chuckling, Solomon nodded in agreement. "True, but now that you know the puzzle is being safely returned I think you should straighten up this mess and then come and help me fix something to eat so that when Damon arrives he can stay and eat with us."

Nodding, Yugi quickly got to his feet and started to straighten up the clutter around him. "Alright Grandpa, I'll be down in a minute," he smiled while placing a few things in a neatly stacked pile on his desk as his grandpa turned and left the room.

**Meanwhile…**

Damon was still fuming as he shifted the midnight blue metallic _Jaguar_ into a higher gear, causing the sporty convertible to accelerate even faster down the narrow highway. "Damn leech," he growled through clenched teeth as he took a side glance at the box carrying the pyramid replica in his passenger seat. "And damn Destiny for her fucked up schemes as well."

'_I can't let him get to Yugi… he'd hurt the little guy!'_ he thought to himself, giving a quick glance in the rear view mirror before switching lanes to hit the exit that would take him toward the Game shop. _'I need to get my mind off of this or else Yugi will get suspicious,_' Damon mused, touching one of the small buttons on the steering wheel that instantly turned on the stereo.

Hearing the familiar lyrics and beat of his favorite song, he let his thoughts drift back to the private meeting he had with Destiny when she first came up with the proposition of releasing the Ancient Vampire. Snorting at his musings, he had to remind himself that not only was their Vampire ancient he was royalty as well and with royalty came the clichéd 'I-rule-the-world-bow-to-me' attitude.

'_Still… there's something else about him. He talks of a betrayal and then of course the damn 'kin' thing he mentioned as well,'_ grumbling at his inward thoughts, Damon took another glance at the box beside him. "I guess all I can do is wait and see how this all plays out… even though I'll have to keep the Vamp away from Yugi."

Making another quick turn, he blinked as the familiar tone of his cell phone overpowered the loud music of the stereo. Turning down the music, Damon frowned as he reached over and flipped the top of the phone up before pressing the receive button. "Talk to me."

"_I thought that I made it clear that I wanted everyone to attend the training exercise."_

Mentally growling at the familiar sound of his superior officer, Damon clenched his teeth. "It's kinda hard to attend a meeting when you send me out to play delivery boy."

"_So it seems. Though by the tone of your voice I think you have more to tell me."_

'_I doubt she really wants to know what I really think,'_ Damon mused, glaring at the phone lightly before taking in a deep breath. "It's nothing, although I have to say that I really don't like you right now."

"_Fine by me. I'm used to others not liking me."_

Frowning at the statement, Damon shook his head. Destiny was very odd at times. "Look Destiny, all I want to know is why the Vamp is so determined to get to the one that solved that stupid puz--," he trailed off as he picked up the unmistakable dull tone that echoed on the other end. With his left eye starting to twitch in annoyance he realized that she had hung up on him. "I _really_ hate that woman."

* * *

"So I guess you'll want them to go easy on him, right?" Seto asked, looking over at his superior officer to only arch a regal brow as she shook her head.

Shaking her head, Destiny looked down at the leather clad Vampire that was currently standing in the large dome shaped training room with his head held proudly while Pegasus and Keith entered from the corner doors, each one of them carrying a training weapon while the ancient Vampire was unarmed. "I want them to give him all they've got."

Bakura arched an eyebrow curiously at the superior officer's words. "So much for showing him some respect," he whispered, leaning closer to Marik. "I thought she actually liked the vamp."

"I do."

Jumping at the quick come back, Bakura tensed while noticing Marik do the same. "Then why is it two against one and he's unarmed?"

Offering the others a small smirk, Destiny turned back to look down at the Vampire. "Who said he was unarmed?"

Marik and Bakura both frowned at the odd statement before looking back at the Vampire. Not seeing a weapon anywhere, they looked at one another with arched brows before inching slowly away from their superior and scuttling over to where Seto stood watching with an equally arched brow.

"Between the three of us, I think she's finally flipped her lid," Bakura muttered, jutting his thumb over in Destiny's direction. "I don't see anything on him and even the concealed crap can be seen if you know where to look."

Humming in agreement, Seto looked back at the Vampire before casting a side glance at their superior officer. Ever since he had met the woman shehad been more mysterious than he cared to admit. Shaking off his thoughts, he crossed his arms. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Down below in the training room, crimson eyes narrowed as they looked over the weapons in the two agent's hands. There was a time when he could remember having to train with sticks before he was allowed to even go near the swords back in his time. Sighing at his nostalgia, Atemu brushed away the thoughts as he watched the two agents close in on him.

"Hate to ruin your outfit _leech_," Keith sneered before suddenly lunging at the leather clad vampire to only blink as the ancient immortal stepped to the side to miss his attack while giving him a heated a glare of his own as well as a glimpse of those deadly canines.

Atemu growled lightly at the dirty blond before quickly jumping back just as the silver haired agent attacked him from behind, narrowly missing the blow. Regaining his footing, he gave the pair a low threatening growl while narrowing his eyes.

Through lunges, quick attacks and various punches Bakura, Marik, and Seto were almost completely blown away at how agile their vampire guest really was. Though as agile as the immortal was it was soon apparent that he had never been accustomed to dirty tricks as Keith managed to use a feint swipe with the training stick before nailing the vampire behind the knee with a quick kick causing the ancient being to crash to the floor.

"That had to hurt," Marik mused, knowing the maneuver from past experiences by training with Bakura. However, he was also curious as to why the Vampire had yet to retaliate. Getting ready to ask the question, Bakura managed to beat him to it.

"Why isn't he attacking them back yet?"

None supplied an answer as the others kept their attention on the scene below.

'_That was an underhanded tactic,'_ Atemu mused, not amused in the slightest at the tricky move. In his time his trainers knew better than to actually attack him. Getting to his knees, he closed his eyes in concentration while using his other senses to detect the dirty blond and the silver haired agents.

Seto blinked as he watched the vampire carefully before feeling the hair on the back of his neck bristle. Inwardly shuddering at the sudden sensation, his eyes widened as he caught sight of the shadows that bathed the training room.

From the fluorescent lighting, dark shadows covered the area with different shapes formed by the various equipment that littered the corners of the room. However, this time the shadows were not as they always were, for this time the shadows started to move.

"What the hell?

Judging from Bakura's remark, Seto could tell he wasn't the only one seeing the phenomenon that was going on down below.

The shadows were moving as they pooled around the ancient vampire, caressing him with an almost intimate touch. Feeling the familiar presence of the shadows, crimson eyes once again opened before narrowing over at the two stunned agents.

Destiny inwardly smiled as she watched the immortal become reunited with the ancient powers that were his birthright. "And you three thought he was unarmed," she teased, regarding the three agents in the observation room with her.

After getting over their momentary shock as well, Pegasus and Keith once again started their relentless attacks. However, this time around the vampire's moves were even faster as if his speed and agility had doubled as he dodged all their attacks.

Moving into position, Keith started to deliver his feint move once again, but to his surprise found the breath knocked out of him as the ancient vampire managed to quickly disable the move and turn it against him.

Watching the fall of his fellow agent, Pegasus lunged at the ancient immortal, but instead of a victorious blow, he witnessed a portion of the vampire's power. Bringing down his training stick with all the strength he could muster it would've been a devastating blow to the head, however the stick never made it as it as a wall of shadows sprung up from the floor to block the attack, causing the stick to shatter into a million pieces.

"Ok, remind me to never to piss off the _leech_," Bakura muttered, inwardly intimidated by the sheer power that now seemed to radiate inside the building.

"It's not over yet," Seto added in, watching as Keith unsteadily got to his feet and lunged at the vampire once again.

Sensing the attack, Atemu quickly dodged and with amazing speed and unmatched strength gripped one of Keith's arms and twisted it behind his back. Leaning over the agent's shoulder, he chuckled darkly. "You'll have to be quicker than that, _mortal_," he stated, letting his breath brush across the agent's skin.

Keith inwardly cringed at the words. The vampire's baritone voice was husky and dark, sending chills down his spine. However, he wasn't going to be taken down without a good fight! _'I've tangled with the demons that have been scouring this city and this Vamp has nothing on them!' _"Back off _bloodsucker_!" he growled through clenched teeth before jerking away and spinning around to find the vampire gone.

"Where did he go?" Pegasus asked abruptly, scanning the room carefully before turning his gaze back to his partner to find Keith moving his head around in so many different angles, so fast, that he would give a bobbing head doll a run for its money. "What in the hell are you doing?"

Ignoring his partner, Keith continued to quickly scan the room. Turning to stare the darkest corner of the room, he inwardly felt his skin crawl as the shadows glided slithered across the surface of the walls, floor, and ceiling. "He's in the shadows," he whispered, glancing over his shoulder at his companion.

Nodding in agreement, Pegasus leaned down and picked up Keith's training stick that had been dropped earlier. Gripping the weapon tightly in his hands, he signaled the other to make the first move while he would pull the second one.

Running into the shadows, Keith struck at the lone figure that was in the center of the darkness. However, as soon as his fists made contact the figure dissolved in a wisp of shadows, causing his eyes to widen. "Fuck, he's not here!"

Looking around, Pegasus gripped the stick even tighter as he watched the shadows surrounding move like rumbling waves. "If he's not here then where the hell is he?"

"Hmm, he could be watching two _Mortals_ fall into a trap."

At the familiar deep baritone, Keith and Pegasus both whirled around to find the ancient vampire standing at the mouth of the shadows that surrounded them. The immortal stood regally with his arms crossed while regarding the both of them with vibrant crimson eyes as well as an apparent smirk evident on his surreal features.

"How?" Pegasus breathed, still in shock at how the vampire had managed to corner them.

Moving his hand, Atemu watched in mild satisfaction as the shadows instantly swirled around the two agents, imprisoning them in its grasp while solidifying into large spikes that closed in around the pair so close that the sharp points pressed against their skin.

"By watching you," he stated, taking a few steps closer to the imprisoned pair. "_Mortals_ such as yourselves use underhanded tactics to gain the upper hand. I merely turned the tables against you."

Keith growled before letting out a yelp as one of the spikes managed to slice into his shoulder. "You bloodsucking cheat! How can you classify this as a fair fight when we can't control shadows as you do!"

Before Atemu could offer an answer another voice beat him to it.

"Because you fought unfairly in the first place."

Pegasus glared as the female superior officer came into view. "Maybe we did use some underhanded tactics, but that is all we can do. He can summon shadows to his aid."

Destiny smirked lightly. "True, but then again I just wanted the two of you to help him recover his powers. Good job at that by the way," she applauded, earning fierce glares from both agents.

Atemu snorted lightly at the rather odd female superior. Ever since his awakening the female had been a bundle of surprises. "I would have recovered them soon enough," he stated, giving her a reproachful glare.

"Maybe, but then again I didn't want to take any chances. I know how you are. You'd fight fair with fair and that isn't going to help anything. That's why I faced you off against these two. Both of them don't know how to fight fair."

"If that was the case why didn't you pit him against Bakura and Marik? Those two are the ones that don't know the meaning of the word _'fair'_!" Pegasus shot back, before narrowing his glare even more. "Or is it because those two are part of your _precious_ _**BRIM** _Squad!"

Frowning at the disrespect in the agent's tone, Atemu glared before turning away as he sensed three more humans enter the large training area. Turning to glance at the newcomers, he arched a regal brow at spotting the three familiar agents that he'd met during his awakening.

"Regardless what you think, I have other plans for Bakura and Marik. They will be the ones to help Atemu get used to the weaponry. Seto will bring him up to date on all the technology and afterwards I will take him to the armory where he can pick out his own weapons or I can build him whatever he desires.

Bakura had to whistle at the superior's last words. The superior officer was a master craftsman or woman as it were when it came to weaponry. Though she didn't make all the weapons for all the agents, he's witnessed a few of her crafted weapons and they were something that no one could ever copy.

"How come she never offered to make us weapons?" Marik asked, pouting lightly as he childishly crossed his arms. "We've been here for 4 years without an offer like that and yet the _leech_ has been here for like a day and he's already getting the royal treatment."

Crossing his arms, Seto inwardly agreed with Marik's statement. Destiny had never offered anyone one of her own crafted weapons. It appeared she was the only one that actually used them, though from the veteran weapons crafter, he'd heard that any of Destiny's weapons were not only unique but very lethal. _'Figures,_' he mused, deciding that from all that he knew of the superior officer that she was just like the weapons she wielded.

Atemu sent a side glare at the spiky pale blond for his statement. In his opinion his treatment hadn't been anything near royal.

"I have a question," Bakura stated, gathering the other agents' attention. "Marik and I have to weapon train the vamp, Kaiba will be his technology tutor, so what the hell does Damon have to do?"

At the mention of the blue streaked, black haired agent, Atemu inwardly growled. He was still aggravated by the agent's treatment earlier. Curious as to what Destiny would come up with, he glanced over at the superior officer and waited patiently for her response.

Brushing aside a rouge bang, Destiny looked over at Bakura as well as her other agents and sighed lightly. "I'm sure the rest of you are capable of helping Atemu get accustomed to this time and everything in it. As for Damon, I've got something else planned for him."

Bakura and Marik both flinched at the dark tone that crept into the superior officer's tone. Looking over at Kaiba, they both inwardly smirked at finding that the brunet wasn't immune to the female's creepiness either since he was slowly inching away from the female officer.

Atemu shook his head. He could sense that Destiny was aggravated at the agent as well. Sighing, he looked back down at the golden pyramid resting against his chest and stroked it gently. Reunited with the ancient relic he could almost feel the long lost loving touch of his lover. Wanting to get lost in his past memories, his chance was stolen away as the spiky white haired agent stated something that caused a smirk to cross his face.

"I _really_pity Damon when he gets back."

* * *


End file.
